Panry
by Lilystar88
Summary: Fluffy oneshot about OLDER PanxHenry. Pan meets Henry for a midnight romance but there are some unexpected guests...


Hi guys! So I saw the once premier today and was super excited over everything! So while watching...I thought to myself. Y'know, at the moment, Henry doesn't really have any opportunities for a love interest because he's 11. I think when they are older pan and henry would make a cute couple so thats what I've done.

Rated T for kissing and some hand action, and a little violence and language. This is set in storybrook, in like 5 years. Henry is 16 not 11, and pan probably remained the same age but lets just say for the sake of...general decency? that Pan is 16 as well...bodily wise as well he's probably canonly technically 209485439 or something like that but here he's got the body of a sixteen year old as well. So I hope you enjoy this small fluffy one shot! (Btw Rumbelle, light CaptainSwan aswell)

Oh and by the way there is a former plotline to this which I know will probably make no sense after season 3 has finished I didn't research or do anything this isn't meant to be anywhere near canon. It quarter past twelve in the morning just roll with it.

* * *

The crisp cold wind nipped at henrys bare arms. It was the middle of November and the only reason he didn't have that lovely thick leather jacket his father Neal bought for him on his 16th birthday, was that if anyone had seen it missing they may have assumed he wasn't in his room writing. Thats what he told them. There was to be a meeting with Regina and Emma over something or other, the running of the town or just a casual bicker. Henry honestly didn't care what it was to do with. Of course he relished the chance to see his mothers together at a meal but tonight had an even more important purpose.

Nothing could be heard but the small swish of leaves as the branches above him danced together and mingled with one another. A sudden gust of wind blew his mop of dark hair in front of his eyes and threw some twigs in his direction. The trees never lost their leaves here since the curse was lifted; Henry suspected that was probably something to do with Rumple, but he didn't question it.

Within five minutes, a snapping twig broke the eerie silence and Henry whipped around. His eyes glanced nervously from corner to corner, every sense he could muster extended to alert himself to find the advancing person. A quick pinch on his behind soon notified him his efforts were in vain as his visitor, as usual, had managed to outwit his skills.

The crescent moon gave little light, but enough to make out the smirk over Pans face. "I've been waiting here for ages" Henry said dryly although still in a hushed tone. "you sure no one saw you if my mom finds out-" the teenager was cut off by soft lips pressing to his own and firm hands slide onto his waist to pull him inwards. A quick twirl and Pan had Henry's back to a tree.

All his senses had been totally cut off by this, as they were every time. It had taken Emma, Rumple, Snow, Charming, Regina and Hook more than a year to get Henry back from the lost boys but by then Pan had become more than his captor, but certainly not a lover. He was curious as to why in one year he wasn't dead, and since Regina had used a sleeping spell in the form of a gas to defeat pan and get to him, he knew he could contact him. In the netherworld Pan needed his help to control the dreams. To master them, and they grew to become friends. Part of him knew that a psychopathic teenager with a gang of boys in dirty clothing was more than just that. Part of him knew that as he grew older, the smirks, the winks and the flirts were more than banter. Four years of sleeplessness paid off when Rumple gifted him a compass which acted as a world portal for his 16th.

So, there he was. Under a tree at 10 O'Clock at night with his lips entwined with the boy who had once held him prisoner. All he could feel now was Pan, the warm caress of his hands which were still firmly on his waist, the press of his body against the hard, unfeeling oak. The woods were dark and cold. Owls gave a hoot every so often but apart from that there was nothing. An occasional rustle of leaves as the wind blew or squirrel scuttling up a tree, but the majority of sound was them two. Gentle sounds of lips overlapping and their breathing, and then as Pan moved his hands lower, a slapping noise as Henry smacked his hands away.

"What?" Pan said with a smirk, his voice giving away his mischievous nature and his eyes giving away his intent. "Don't pretend you don't want to henry, I know you do, all those late nights together…" The teenager would have gone on if he hadn't been cut off by a mild glare from his lover "I'm not...screwing you-"

"getting screwed" Pan corrected with another devilish grin and a boastful look

Henry shot him a dry look "It is dirty, it is cold, we are in the woods. What about this is romantic or even sanitary?" he asked sarcastically.

Pan gave a mocking sigh of disappointment and laughed a little, none of those words meant anything to him, but he appreciated it was important to Henry. So he gave the teen a small peck on the lips. Then tilted his head as he stroked one finger down the others cheek, making Henry blush slightly.

He still kept eye contact with Pan though, smiled and rolled his eyes. Pan liked to think he was in charge and Henry was meek and mild in the relationship but the Storybrook native could soon set the former lost boy right, he had after all been raised by the evil queen most of his life. "Regina has developed you to have so much cheek….I'd also like to think I had something to do with that" The former psychopath said to which Henry laughed "you were responsible for none of my upbringing, it was my mom..and my other mom...and charming...and snow…"

"...and Rumple, Bael, and pretty much everyone else who lives here probably?" Henrys boyfriend suggested.

They both laughed for a few seconds and just stared at each other, trapped in a loving gaze, entwined with each others own eyes while two hormonal teenagers processed what they were feeling right now. Pan was still getting used to this feeling crap and soon went back to kissing, but Henry pushed him away. He needed to know they were safe "No one saw you get here right?" Pan gave a groan "No" he replied curtly and went back in but Henry kept pushing "You sure?"

His boyfriend gave another loud sigh of annoyance "No, because if they did, I'd be dead by now. Honestly I don't know why you asked for this portal from Stiltskin if you are too afraid to let me use it!" Henry folded his arms in irritation "Hey if my mom finds out you will be dead and I don't want that to happen! I gave you the compass to give you a way to see me and I need to make sure that you seeing me-" he turned Pans head to face him and looked him in the eye "doesn't get you killed."

"I can take care of myself Henry"

"Against the Evil queen, the dark one, his son, three expert sword fighters, and the whole of Storybrook?"

"Yes"

"doesn't mean I still don't want to do it for you" The teenage son of Regina replied and gave Pan a small peck on the lips. As soon as that happened a faint rustle in the bushes sounded from behind them, two big for a squirrel or a raccoon. Pan approached it first, always trying to play the more experienced, brave one. In this case Henry stayed beside the tree for out of fear it was someone who would see them together. Pan picked a large stick up off of the ground and poked the bush several times before shrugging and turning around.

Then, By pans face and the approaching heat, accompanied by footsteps sound, Henry knew the worst thing that could have possibly happened could have happened. Why couldn't he have made up some other excuse? Why did he have to say he was in the house where his mom can check.

Regina's fireball's orange light was starting to spread over the ground and pans retreating footsteps were met by David's sword pointing at his back. To the side Emma shouted "Henry!" running to check he was okay, and bearing her own sword to keep her child safe. "I knew he wasn't writing, I knew he was out, but did you listen to me? Had we been here seconds before he would have been dead or worse" the mayor said, her eyes like daggers, aimed directly at Pan.

"What matters is we're here" Emma said, hesitant to admit Regina was right.

"She's got a point love, I'd hate to spend another six months trapped in Neverland with you lot...well, maybe you, but last time I seem to remember all of us were needed" Hook had appeared out of nowhere and was no doubt dragged along by David.

Snow would be somewhere with an arrow pointed directly at Pan's head if he so much as moved. The little family had sorted this out so well. The only one missing was Rumplestiltskin which was unusual, his power was useful in a fight.

"He's mine" Regina said, a deep, dry, ferocity in her voice. Pan was trying hard not to smile, he could see where his boyfriend got it from.

"Hang on, we still have to figure out how he got here-" David started

"No, we left him alive once we're not making the same mistake Henry almost died" Emma shook her head, agreeing with Regina for once.

"I didn-" It was useless, Henry instantly regretted the decision

"It's okay Henry, Whatever he said, whatever he threatened..." Regina started the ball of fire in her hand increasing in size.

"If you've hurt him I will make sure you wish you had never been born" Emma joined Regina, her sword pointed forwards as she advanced towards Pan.

"Maternal instincts, kinda hot..." Hook gave a sly smirk in Emma's direction which she reacted blankly to. Which she always did, but that wasn't to say she didn't have a soft spot for the pirate. "But I'm curious as to how the bastard managed to wrangle his way to this world as well" he added

"Calm down" David said again

"Make us" Regina and David exchanged harsh looks before Henry broke the silence before they made Pan into dog food.

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

The whole crowd went silent as they slowly turned around to look at the teenager. Pan gave a silent sigh of relief as David's sword dropped from his back onto the ground. Regina's fireball disappeared and Emma to dropped her sword. All eyes were on him as the boy stood there awkwardly, but with a certain calm expression knowing Pan was now safe.

It was a few minutes before hook spoke up "I knew you were into guys, but you couldn't have a worse choice mate" he said "you do remember he kidnapped you for over a year"

"You knew he was into guys?" David asked confused by how he could even tell "How can you- I mean I didn't assume- Although thats fine thats totally fine but maybe not Pan though-" he instantly decided to justify himself to his grandson who smiled a little.

"He's 16 and hasn't brought a bird home, do the math" Hook leaned against one tree and went back to admiring the steal grappling hook on his right arm. "This is ridiculous!" Regina responded, crossing her arms and scowling at Pan "You don't know what you're saying Henry". Henry gave a very irritated and long sigh and walked towards Regina, and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her so she she looked him right in the eye. "Yes. I do." His mother had dramatically improved over the years, but still wasn't parent of the year some of the time. For now however, she shook herself from his hands and stormed off but not before whipping round and threatening Pan "If my son comes away with a hair off his head, I am blaming you and you _will_ be sorry" she growled.

"What about a sore arse?" Hook shouted after her to which Regina gave him a hateful glare then continued marching away. Hook snickered "Oh don't look so surprised love, he was bound to grow up some time and besides, if his arse looks anything like yours Emma what young queer psychotic manic could resist it?" Hook teased as he turned to walk away. The younger boy's eyes narrowed "Mom...how _would_ he know what you're ass looks like?"

"When a pirate and a beautiful blonde have a few whiskeys together….well, anything could have happened" and with that Emma was running after the pirate, ready to slap him into next tuesday at that remark.

It was several minutes before either of them spoke again, and it was Pan. "Where was stiltkin?" he asked curiously, turning slowly to look at Henry who was now standing right beside him.

"Oh...out and about" the familiar sound of Gold's voice rippled like velvet and both Henry and Pan spun around "You lead them here!" Pan snarled, although he knew he was in no place to fight and Henry's hand slipping into his seemed to cool his temper.

"Now why would I do that" Gold responded, slightly annoyed at Pans apparent ignorance "I knew when I gave that compass to Henry the first place it was going was to you, It wasn't hard to figure out since most teenagers spend their nights awake rather than asleep smiling like an idiot" Gold smirked and turned to walk away.

"Why didn't you tell them then?" Henry asked "and who did?" Pan added, positive he was super careful about getting here. "Falling in love with you're captor is usually just a very bad case of stockholm syndrome, but sometimes…" He glanced fondly over to Belle, who came out of the trees. She had been picking flowers, but not for her sake. A three year old girl, her daughter, wondered hesitantly beside her, holding the flowers in her hand. Rumplestiltskin smiled fondly and slipped one hand into his wife's.

"And I told them...your parents had a right to know Henry and in time I'm sure they can forgive Pan, but even so...give them time, everything will work out" Belle said with a smile and Henry rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded, understanding why Belle did what she did. "Because that worked so well with your parents" Rumple muttered under his breath before Belle laughed and tugged at his hand "come on you."

Alone at last, the two boys fell asleep under the stars, hand in hand.


End file.
